One nigth at Miatre's
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Algo muy extraño ocurre en la escuela St.Miatre de Astrea Hill. Una extraña mancha de sangre cubre la pared sin ninguna razón aparente, y Tamao se pone como misión averiguar lo que ocurrió, aunque a Nagisa no le haga ninguna gracia ser arrastrada con ella a ese patrullaje. Oneshot.


Quiero darles un dato que se les antojará interesante: Este OS no se me ocurrió por jugar aquella saga de videojuegos. Lo que es más, nunca lo he jugado. Mi idea llegó fue por escuchar uno de sus OSTs, y a partir hago este crossover ¿Creen que es una buena idea hacer algo así?

**One night at Miatre's**

En los pasillos oscuros de la escuela de Saint Miatre, a horas de media noche, una pareja de chicas se estaba encontrando a escondidas. La razón era que ambas chicas eran amantes, pero al no estar en el mismo dormitorio y estar en clases distintas, pues eran pocas las veces en que podían estar juntas como quisieran. La penumbra nocturna era un escenario propicio para aquel encuentro y los besos que intercambiaban con fastuoso frenesí, pero en un principio no contaban con que estuvieran siendo vistas.

Lo único que hacían esas dos chicas era deleitarse con el sabor y la suavidad de los labios de la otra. Era un momento muy ansiado y añorado por ambas, y aquello se habría prolongado mucho más tiempo si no fuera porque escucharon unos pasos extraños que les llama la atención. Aquel sonido había sido bastante tenue, pero había conseguido resonar por todo el pasillo de los dormitorios.

─ ¿Q-quién será? ─ dice una de las chicas.

─ Seguro que es una de las monjas. Estaría haciendo una ronda de patrullaje por los pasillos ─ dice la otra chica con nerviosismo ─. Debemos irnos de aquí. No es seguro que nos quedemos...

Otro paso resuena, y las chicas se encogen de miedo, esperando que la sobra del rincón en que estaban las pudiera mantener fuera de la vista, pero no estaban del todo seguras de que aquello pudiera funcionar. Ahora los pasos suenan de forma consecutiva, y las chicas se aterran más y más, cuando de pronto...

─ ¿Qué...?

De pronto la pared frente a las chicas se mancha con un enorme rastro de sangre, y las chicas, heladas de manera instantánea, salen huyendo de allí entre gritos, despertando de forma brusca a las demás chicas que estaban durmiendo en las habitaciones del pasillo.

─ ¿¡QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO!? ─ Miyuki Rokujou, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de St. Miatre, sale de su dormitorio hecha una furia.

Cerca de allí también se asoman Nagisa y Tamao, las cuales también habían sido despertadas de una manera exageradamente brusca. Parecía que alguien hubiese presenciado un homicidio (si bien las chicas escurridizas, ya capturadas, pensaban eso precisamente). Al momento de dar su declaración, todas las chicas de St. Miatre miran hacia la pared señalada, llevándose un auténtico susto al ver aquella enorme mancha de sangre. Miyuki estaba horrorizada, incapaz de explicarse cómo algo así podría haber sido posible.

El lugar no daba señal alguna de violencia. No había cadáveres, ni rastros sanguinolentos de arrastre de cuerpos, ni huellas de ningún tipo. Sólo estaba esa enorme mancha en la pared, como si a la misma pared le hubiese dado por sangrar aquella noche. Muchas estudiantes, pensando en aquel último detalle, empezaron a inventarse leyendas de paredes sangrantes, ánimas en pena y cosas como esa para explicar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

─ Esto es demasiado terrible ─ opina Tamao al ver aquella mancha ─. No puedo creer que esto pueda estar pasando ¿y tú que opinas Nagisa-chan? ─ Tamao voltea a ver, pero no ve a su compañera de dormitorio ─ ¿Nagisa-chan?

* * *

**Dormitorio**

Nagisa se encontraba envuelta completamente por las sábanas y temblaba de manera descontrolada, dejándose llevar por las espeluznantes historias que habían inventado y pensando en fantasmas sangrantes asesinos de tiempos muy antiguos. Realmente estaba demasiado temerosa para estarse preguntando nada.

─ Me quiero ir a casa. Me quiero ir a casa. Me quiero ir a casa. Me quiero ir a casa...

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

La mancha de sangre en la pared rápidamente se convirtió en el principal tema de cotilleo entre las estudiantes de las tres escuelas de Astrea Hill. Ni bien habían entrado Tamao y Nagisa, y ya vieron a todas hablando de ello y hasta creando infinidad de nuevas conjeturas para explicar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

─ Vaya. Se nota que nadie ha quedado indiferente a este asunto ─ dice Tamao sorprendida.

─ Lo único que yo quiero es que este asunto termine pronto ─ dice Nagisa todavía temblando.

Era notorio que Nagisa había tenido dificultades para conciliar el sueño por temor a que apareciese un fantasma o cualquier otro fenómeno que resultara ser el causante de aquella enorme mancha de sangre. Por mera inercia seguía a Tamao hasta que consiguen una buena mesa para que ambas pudieran desayunar tranquilamente, cuando notan que ya había una chica ocupando el asiento.

─ Oh, lo sentimos ¿Este lugar ya está reservado? ─ dice Tamao.

─ No, para nada. Pueden sentarse si gustan ─ dice la chica que ocupaba la mesa, la cual estaba vistiendo el uniforme de Lilim ─. Vaya ajetreo el que se ha montado por aquí, ¿verdad?

─ Es verdad. Lo que pasó anoche llamó demasiado la atención ─ a Nagisa se le eriza la piel al mencionar aquello ─. Pero por cierto, nunca antes te había visto ¿Cómo te llamas?

─ Cierto. No sé dónde están mis modales ─ la chica de St. Lilim se ajusta los lentes y esboza una cálida sonrisa antes de presentarse ─. Mi nombre es Chitose Ikeda, y estoy en tercer año. Vine aquí transferida desde Takaoka.

─ Yo soy Nagisa Aoi, y estoy en quinto año.

─ Igual yo, y me llamo Tamao Suzumi, la nueva presidenta del consejo estudiantil de St. Miatre.

─ ¿La presidenta de una de las escuelas? ─ Chitose se levanta de golpe, sorprendida de encontrarse con una personalidad importante de Astrea Hill ─ Lo siento mucho. Si les incomoda que ocupe espacio o no se sienten bien así, podría buscarme otro lugar...

─ No hace falta. Sólo pretendíamos buscar un lugar para sentarnos ─ dice Tamao para que Chitose no se viera forzada a irse, y tanto ella como Nagisa se acomodaron en su lugar para empezar a desayunar ─. A pesar de mi actual posición en St. Miatre, todavía me sigo considerando una estudiante común y que es algo exagerado rendirme semejante pleitesía.

─ Ya veo. Pues muchas gracias por avisarme ─ Chitose suelta unas risitas ─. Y menos mal que no debo buscar otro lugar, porque parece que ya llegaron las Etoile-sama para dar sus respectivas plegarias antes de que todas empecemos a comer.

En efecto, Hikari y Amane ya habían llegado, y todas las estudiantes se quedan mirándolas mientras éstas toman su respectivo lugar para dar sus plegarias antes de dar inicio oficial a la comida. La gran mayoría de las alumnas, y más todavía las alumnas nuevas de primer año, denotaban una admiración absoluta hacia las dos estrellas de Astrea Hill. Y el desayuno va transcurriendo sin ninguna novedad, aunque en la cabeza de Tamao transitaba una idea de lo más loca, y tenía que compartirla en ese preciso momento, independientemente de que aquella chica nueva de Lilim la pudiera escuchar.

─ Nagisa-chan, ¿qué tal si averiguamos quién fue el responsable de aquel rastro de sangre que vimos anoche?

─ ¿Ehhhh? ─ Nagisa se levanta de golpe, teniendo un momento bastante vergonzoso cuando nota que las demás chicas que estaban cerca se le quedan mirando, por lo que nuevamente se sienta ─ P-pero Tamao-chan ¿No crees que eso es demasiado arriesgado? Podríamos encontrarnos con un asesino o algo así.

─ No lo creo ─ responde Tamao ─. Tiene que haber algo más detrás de ese incidente. Sabes que como presidenta de la escuela de St. Miatre, tengo acceso total a los registros de las estudiantes de nuestra escuela, y también he pedido ayuda a Chikaru-sama y Tsubomi-chan para que hagan revisión de las listas que les corresponden, y hasta ahora encontramos que no falta ninguna estudiante, así que hasta ahora nadie ha muerto.

─ Pero aun así, Tamao-chan... ─ Nagisa realmente tenía miedo, y no sabía qué otra excusa ponerle a su amiga.

─ Estoy segura que quien sea que hizo eso, lo que pretendía era asustar a las estudiantes de St. Miatre, sembrando la discordia en nuestras mentes y corazones por alguna razón bastante oscura, y eso no podemos permitirlo, Nagisa-chan.

─ Eso es bastante generoso de su parte. Ojalá mis amigas hubiesen vanido a estudiar aquí también. Entre todas podríamos habernos ofrecido para ayudar ─ declara Chitose.

* * *

**Por la noche**

Nagisa temblaba de miedo. Estaba al lado de Tamao, la cual tenía consigo una linterna para vigilar los pasillos de la escuela. El objetivo era pasar toda la noche rondando el lugar y tratar de encontrar al responsable de aquel incidente de la noche anterior.

Las demás estudiantes de St. Miatre ya se habían ido a dormir, por lo que los pasillos estaban completamente desiertos. La oscuridad y la desolación hacían una mezcla de terror absoluto para Nagisa, la cual para moverse tenía que ser arrastrada literalmente por su amiga.

─ No tengas miedo, Nagisa-chan. Ya verás que en cuanto todo termine te darás cuenta que no haya nada a lo que debas temer ─ dice Tamao con calma ─. Mira esto, incluso traje una linterna por si acaso.

─ ¿No podríamos usarla ahora mismo, Tamao-chan? Tengo mucho miedo y no sabemos si hay alguien cerca.

─ B-bueno... hay un pequeño detalle, y es que las baterías de la linterna están cerca de agotarse, y no tengo baterías de repuesto, por lo que no tenemos la opción de tener la linterna encendida mucho tiempo ─ Nagisa palidece completamente ante la repuesta de Tamao ─. Sólo podemos usarla si realmente es importante, en caso de que escuchemos sonidos extraños y no podamos identificar eficazmente la fuente del mismo.

─ No es justo, Tamao-chan ─ Nagisa empieza a lloriquear ─. Quiero irme a mi habitación y meterme a la cama. Estoy muy asustada...

Mientras Nagisa se pone a llorar y Tamao intentaba calmarla, una presencia se va acercando lentamente a ellas, y la mano de aquella presencia toca el hombro de Nagisa. La reacción de la pelirroja es la de enderezar la espalda debido al escalofrío que sufre, los iris de sus ojos se reducen al mínimo (efecto anime), y su temperatura corporal se reduce considerablemente en apenas un instante. Lentamente Nagisa voltea la mirada, y un leve destello le hace pegar un grito tan fuerte que hace temblar todo el dormitorio de St. Miatre, despertando a todas sus estudiantes, y en unos pocos segundos salen alumnas de todos los dormitorios cercanos. Al encenderse las luces, todas las chicas ven a Nagisa desmayada en el suelo, a Tamao intentando despertarla, y a la chica nueva de St. Lilim, Chitose, junto a Nagisa y Tamao.

─ Ehh... Yo solo quería decirles que también quería ayudar ─ dice Chitose aturdida por el grito.

* * *

**Una hora después**

Ahora con Chitose incluída en el grupo, Nagisa y Tamao estaban nuevamente revisando los pasillos a oscuras de St. Miatre. Nagisa había necesitado de una buena dosis de agua para calmarse, aparte de unos cuantos dulces para la baja de tensión que se le había ido al suelo luego del desmayo. Pero igual Nagisa seguía bastante asustada y no paraba de poner peros al plan de Tamao.

Los pasillos de St. Miatre estaban sumergidos en las tinieblas, y Tamao se negaba a utilizar la linterna para no gastar las baterías antes de tiempo, cosa que a Nagisa no le hacía ninguna gracia. Chitose tampoco llevaba consigo nada que les pudiera ayudar para iluminar los ennegrecidos pasillos, por lo que las tres van avanzando a ciegas. Ni siquiera la luz del exterior era mucha ayuda para ellas.

Nagisa tenía el oído tan afinado que hasta podía escuchar la respiración de las chicas que dormían tranquilamente en sus respectivas camas, haciendo que ella misma deseara con mayor fuerza poder estar a gusto en la suya, con lo bien que se siente aquella manta tan calentita y la sensación de seguridad que tenía cuando se cubría con ella.

─ Esto me recuerda cuando una vez tuve que hacer una ronda nocturna con mi amiga cuando estudiaba en Nanamori ─ las palabras de Chitose hacen que Nagisa se sobresaltara un poco ─. Fue una experiencia para recordarla por siempre, a decir verdad.

─ ¿De verdad? Pues una vez que terminemos nuestra búsqueda, quizá no la quieras contar, Ikeda-san ─ dice Tamao.

─ Muy bien.

─ No tengo ningún problema, siempre y cuando no sea una historia terrorífica ─ lloriquea Nagisa, pegándose de manera exagerada a Tamao y Chitose.

Ninguna de las tres chicas tenía noción alguna del tiempo. Iban dando vueltas y más vueltas por los pasillos, dando la impresión de llevar una eternidad, aunque bien podrían haber estado así sólo durante algunos minutos, y la luna no estaba en un buen ángulo para poder hacer alguna referencia del tiempo transcurrido.

Tamao enciende por primera vez la linterna, apuntando al frente y solamente notando que había una cortina ondeando ligeramente. Vuelve a apagar la linterna, y susurra a las otras dos que continúen.

─ Esta clase de aventuras sin duda son para llevar al límite a chicas como nosotras ─ opina Chitose.

─ Por favor, que alguien me diga que pronto amanecerá ─ lloriquea Nagisa.

─ No hay señal alguna de luces emergiendo en el horizonte, así que eso no va a ser tan pronto, Nagisa-chan ─ responde Tamao, haciendo que su compañera siguiera quejándose.

En ese momento se escuchan pasos que no correspondían a los suyos, haciendo que las tres se pusieran alerta y miraran en todas direcciones con cierta paranoia. Tamao vuelve a usar su linterna para intentar identificar si había alguien cerca deambulando, pero los pasillos continuaban completamente vacíos. Aquello a Nagisa definitivamente no le gustaba nada. Temía que estuviera deambulando algún fantasma por las cercanías, y eso le hacía querer salir corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, pero Tamao les indica a ella y a Chitose que avancen para encontrar al responsable de aquellos sonidos.

Más sonidos se escuchan. Lo pasos eran cada vez más nítidos, y el corazón de Nagisa latía con tanta fuerza que sentía que se le podría salir del pecho en cualquier momento. El miedo que sentía era demasiado para su salud, y rogaba mentalmente que aquello se acabara pronto, o que por lo menos no ocurra nada malo mientras aquel patrullaje continúe.

─ Escucho los pasos en esa dirección ─ Chitose señala el lugar en que detectaba los sonidos ─. Hay más de una persona por allí. Me atrevería a decir que son dos.

─ Eres bastante perceptiva, Ikeda-san ─ dice Tamao.

─ Fui parte del consejo estudiantil de mi anterior escuela. Era necesario que estuviera con mis sentidos completamente activos cuando la situación así lo exigiese.

Tamao vuelve a encender la linterna para alumbrar el camino, pero esta vez la linterna se apaga sola en pocos segundos. Al parecer las baterías estaban más agotadas de lo que pensaba. Nagisa se agita todavía más y trataba de hallar alguna excusa para irse de allí inmediatamente, pero su atormentada mente no conseguía dar con alguna buena excusa para exponer. Mientras más se acercaban, era posible que estuvieran por encontrarse con algún peligro que ninguna de las tres esperaba en absoluto y no tendrían forma alguna de defenderse o huír. Al parecer los pasos estaban al doblar la esquina del pasillo, así que las tres se pegan de la pared para no delatarse fácilmente, y al terminar de llegar, se asoman de modo que la luz del exterior no las fuese a delatar.

A una cierta distancia de ellas se encontraban dos estudiantes de St. Miatre, y al parecer habían acordado a encontrarse allí mismo. Eso para las tres vigilantes era bastante extraño, aunque no necesariamente sospechoso. Para nadie era un secreto que de vez en cuando, en alguna de las tres escuelas de Astrea Hill, alguna chica tiene la genial idea de romper las reglas y salir de su dormitorio a altas horas de la noche para visitar el dormitorio de alguien más, o para encontrarse directamente con esa chica en los pasillos. Las chicas que estaban allí no parecían haberse dado cuenta de que estaban siendo observadas, aunque tompoco las observadoras podían oír lo que están hablando.

─ ¿Qué estarán diciendo? Esto empieza a intrigarme ─ susurra Chitose.

─ P-pero no podemos acercarnos más. Podríamos ser descubiertas ─ arguye Nagisa ─. Sólo son dos chicas viéndose de noche. No tiene nada de extraño. Lo mejor sería que regresemos a nuestras camas, ¿no les parece?

─ Shh. Presta atención, Nagisa-chan ─ responde Tamao.

Las dos chicas espiadas continúan hablando durante un rato más, sin que ninguna de las tres espías lograra escuchar nada. La oscuridad no permitía distinguir correctamente sus gestos o estados de ánimo, pero sí estaba claro que al cabo de un rato ambas se acercan, abrazándose. Ahora la cosa, más que terrorífica, era simplemente incómoda.

─ Mejor vámonos. Creo que estamos de más aquí, Tamao-chan, Chitose-chan ─ dice Nagisa.

Tamao termina por aceptar que Nagisa tenía razón. Sólo eran dos amantes encontrándose en los pasillos, y al momento en que éstas se besan, es que Nagisa y Tamao voltean para decirle a Chitose que es mejor retirarse... cuando repentinamente algo rojo les cubre completamente la cara de una manera muy brusca, impidiéndoles ver nada más. Nagisa reacciona con un potente grito que nuevamente hace estremecer a toda St. Miatre, volviendo a despertar a todas las chicas que estaban durmiendo plácidamente.

* * *

**Media hora después**

─ ¿T-todo este tiempo fuiste tú, Ikeda-san? ─ Tamao no se podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

─ Jejeje. Lo siento mucho, chicas, pero es que no puedo evitarlo cuando veo escenas como esa ─ contesta Chitose algo nerviosa.

Al final resultaba que la sangre había sido obra de Chitose. Ella no le había contado a nadie que solía tener ataques de hemorragia nasal profusa cuando se encontraba con escenas bastante yurescas, especialmente porque ya llevaba un tiempo sin estar en contacto con sus amigas que se habían quedado en Nanamori, pues entre ellas habían dos que Chitose veía como su pareja favorita. Eso la llevaba a intentar espiar en los pasillos de las escuelas de Astrea Hill, empezando nada menos que por St. Miatre.

Nagisa estaba todavía desmayada. Ser alcanzada por aquel torrente repentino de sangre había sido demasiado para ella, y algunas chicas de los dormitorios más cercanos habían lo que podían para despertarla nuevamente.

─ Pobre Nagisa-chan. Este sin duda ha sido el susto más intenso que se haya llevado en la vida ─ señala Tamao.

─ Ya lo creo, pero es que sinceramente creí que ustedes estaban buscando a alguien sospechoso. En ningún momento pensé que yo fuera precisamente la causante de todo esto.

─ Da igual. El caso queda resuelto, y por la mañana voy a informar a Chikaru-sama y Tsubomi-chan sobre lo acontecido. De ese modo el escándalo de ayer podrá ser superado y habrá quien quiera tomar medidas para prevenir que te ocurran esas cosas, Ikeda-san. Esto en realidad fue todo un trauma para muchas chicas de St. Miatre.

Chitose no puede sino reír con nerviosismo, y luego tanto ella como Tamao se unen a las demás para ayudar a Nagisa, la cual todavía estaba inconsciente. Tamao estaba segura que Nagisa tendría la reacción más grande y exagerada de su vida en cuanto le cuente lo que había ocurrido, y no estaba segura de si eso le daría oportunidad para reír o no.

**Fin**

* * *

Este es apenas mi primer crossover de Strawberry Panic, y el segundo de Yuruyuri. Está claro que apenas ahora es que me he atrevido a entrar en este terreno, pero espero que en el futuro haga algo más (aunque por ahora no se me ocurre nada). En todo caso espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Comenten qué les pareció, y si les gustó, pues den clic en favoritos, y nos volveremos a ver.

Hasta otra


End file.
